


Elevation

by cloudtopcruise



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtopcruise/pseuds/cloudtopcruise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin's greatest adversary has made itself known (it's a shelf).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevation

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written with a small build mu in mind.........obviously.........but Robin looks pretty short in smash 4 and I'm sure he holds books on occasion so it's totally fine

Robin was not a particularly tall man. He accepted that fact easily enough. He didn’t look up at the taller men and women of the army with jealousy— height was a very trivial thing to worry about. His enemies towered above him, but he could fell them in one hit whether he used a tome or a sword, and that was the most important thing. So his stature really wasn’t something that even occurred to him that often.

Unless he was faced with a high shelf.

He could see the tome he needed up on top of the tallest shelf in the barracks. He wondered bitterly who put it up there, having put it on a lower shelf himself earlier. He stood on the tips of his toes and stretched his arm out as far as it could reach, but he still couldn’t come close to so much as brushing the tome with his fingers.

Robin frowned and took a step back, staring hard at the top of the shelf. He thought about attempting to climb the shelf, but no, that had too strong a risk of bringing the entire shelf to the ground at best and seriously injuring himself at worst. He could move the table or one of the crates closer to the shelf to stand on, but that seemed like an awful lot of effort to put into getting one book.

He turned his attention to the book he had in his hands. It was a large text, a couple inches thick, so if he put it on the ground… He’d get his footprints all over it. It would certainly provide the extra height needed to grab the tome, but was it really worth stepping on a text so important to him…?

“Robin?”

Robin yelped and jumped a bit, dropping the text to the floor in his surprise. Flustered, he quickly bent down and snatched the book up before turning to see who it was that had snuck up on him. “O-Oh, hello, Chrom.”

“Hah, I’m sorry to have startled you,” Chrom said, smiling gently. “What are you up to?”

Robin gestured vaguely to the shelf behind him. “I can’t reach the tome I need.”

“Ah, I see,” Chrom said, turning his gaze to the top shelf. He was quiet for a few moments with a thoughtful expression before he spoke again. “Hmmm...hey, turn around for a second.”

“Um...sure, alright.” Robin blinked up at him before shuffling around to face the shelf again.

He didn’t even have the time to hear Chrom move before arms were being wrapped around Robin’s waist, and he was lifted up to be at face level with the topmost shelf. It made Robin yelp again, and he instinctively began kicking his feet. “C-Chrom!?”

“Can you reach it now?” Chrom asked, completely casually.

Robin sighed, trying to shake off the shock of being unwillingly airborne. He supposed he couldn’t really be surprised by this, considering the man he was dealing with. “Well, yes…” he said. “Although I was expecting your assistance would come in the form of getting it down for me…”

"It’s more fun this way, isn’t it?”

Robin would have rolled his eyes if he had still been facing Chrom. Instead, he simply settled for holding the book he had under his arm as he reached for the tome on the shelf. “Well, I have it, so you can let me down now.”

Chrom obliged, bending back down to lower Robin onto solid ground. He waited for Robin to balance the two texts safely in his arms before speaking. “Perhaps you should see about getting a step stool.”

Even though Robin was now on his feet again, Chrom kept his arms wrapped around him, only letting them drag further up his body so he could stand at full height. The movement bunched up Robin’s cloak and pulled his shirt from his belt, but he didn’t feel that fixing it was worth the effort. And he certainly was in no rush to tell Chrom to let go of him. Now that the somewhat treacherous moment had passed, he had to admit the position was rather...pleasant. “Why would I need one of those?” he said, tilting his head back to look at Chrom. “That’s what you’re here for, aren’t you?”

Chrom chuckled. “I should hope I’m here for more than just that.”

“If I only needed a step stool, there’s plenty of other tall Shepherds around,” Robin said, a small smile forming on his face. “But you’re a lot more...multi-purpose.”

Chrom let go of Robin with one of his arms, only to bring it up to his face instead. He cupped Robin’s cheek in his hand, lightly tilting his head further and leaning in a little himself. “And what might my other purposes be…?”

As Robin was about to show Chrom exactly what his other purposes were, a crash could be heard from the other end of the barracks. The two of them glanced in the direction of the noise, and saw Stahl standing over a pile of weapons knocked onto the floor.

Stahl smiled nervously and gave a little wave. “I was just looking around for some snacks…” he said. “Sorry if I interrupted anything…”

“Not at all,” Robin said quickly, taking a step away from Chrom.

Chrom let his arms fall to his side and cleared his throat. “Yes...I was just helping Robin get something off the shelf here.”

Stahl looked a little skeptical, but he at least had the tact not to press the subject. “Alright, well, I’m just gonna go...check somewhere else,” he said. With that, he made his way out of the barracks, leaving the fallen weapons on the ground. Robin watched him go, wondering just how petty he should feel.

“Anyway,” Chrom said, breaking the silence. The moment had been lost, but at least they wouldn’t have to sit through nervous quiet. “If you ever need anything else off a high shelf, feel free to come to me.”

Robin lifted his books up to hide his smile. “I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And the next day Stahl was mysteriously saddled with double the chores he normally has.
> 
> "You wrote this with Emile's name and then used find & replace to change it to Robin didn't you" I would NEVER


End file.
